youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The Sword in the Stone". It Will Appeard on YouTube on May 26, 2021. Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Norman Babcock (ParaNorman) *Merlin - Wizard Longbeard (Where's Waldo?) *Archimedes - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Sir Ector - Wreck-It Ralph *Sir Kay - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Sir Pellinore - Zummi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Madam Mim - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Scullery Maid - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Wolf - Steele (Balto) *Black Bart - Chief Tui (Moana) *Fish Wart - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Squirrel Wart - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bird Wart - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Fish Merlin - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Squirrel Merlin - Surly (The Nut Job) *Turtle Merlin - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Rabbit Merlin - Clover (Sofia the First) *Caterpillar Merlin - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Walrus Merlin - Webkinz Walrus *Mouse Merlin - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Crab Merlin - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Goat Merlin - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Pike - Dr. Blowhole (The Pengins of Madagascar) *Frog - Mr. Toad (Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy (Animaniacs) *Hawk - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Cat Mim - Pom Pom (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) *Alligator Mim - Flo The Alligator (The Little Mermaid: TV Series) *Fox Mim - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster) *Chicken Mim - Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) *Elephant Mim - Mama Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Tiger Mim - Tigress (Timon and Pumbaa) *Snake Mim - Lola Boa (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Rhinoceros Mim - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Dragon Mim - Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) *Guard That Says "Who Goes There" - Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) Scenes Index: *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - A.N. Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - At Wizard's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - A.N.' Educations *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - "Madam Mim" *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - A.N. is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Where's Waldo? *Adventures in Music *Shrek 2, 3 & 4 *Balto *Wreck-It Ralph *Pinocchio *ParaNorman *Big Hero 6 *Finding Nemo *Oscar Tale *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Pengins of Madagascar *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Animaniacs *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Brave *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Over the Hedge *Sofia the First *A Bug's Life *Webkinz Walrus *Horton Hears a Who *Dumbo *SpongeBob SquarePants *Home on the Range *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Moana *The Little Mermaid: TV Series *An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster *Looney Tunes *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Timon and Pumbaa *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *The Land Before Time *Bartok The Magnificent *The Lego Batman Movie Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs